


"Betrayal, and from my own girlfriend-"

by doremy



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Crack, F/F, F/M, M/M, mentions of Dex/Yohio but maika is fine with it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doremy/pseuds/doremy
Summary: this is a crack fic, don't take it seriously.basically some engloids play among us- it's exactly as chaotic as it sounds, thank you.
Relationships: AVANNA/SONiKA (Vocaloid), Bruno & Clara (Vocaloid), DAINA/Ruby (Vocaloid), Maika/YOHIOloid (Vocaloid)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	"Betrayal, and from my own girlfriend-"

Daina hummed to herself on the couch, thumbs tapping away at her social media page in a pleasant pace. As of late, the internet had been blowing up about some sort of stealth game called "Among Us" that came out around 2016.

The rules were simple enough- there were two roles; crew-mate and impostor. As a crew-mate, one had to complete all tasks and stay alive long enough to survive the game to establish a win. They also can't afford to allow distrust to separate them, as it made it easier to be killed off by the impostor. As an impostor, one had to sabotage, kill and reap in the distrust they plant in order to win. They also can't get caught, or else they could get voted to be killed off- this included getting launched into space, thrown into lava and even dropped from who knows how high up in the sky. 

She had never been the type of person to care about internet trends, but she had to admit- after watching her favorite YouTubers play the games a few time, she found herself interested in playing the game. And after downloading the free app and playing for hours on end, she was _definitely_ invested in the game. 

"You playing that game again?" Ruby asked, flopping down on the couch. She offered a can of Sprite to Daina, who happily accepted.

Daina responds after taking a sip of her drink. "Nah, just scrolling Instagram. Checking up on the popular people, see if they have anything interesting going on in the boring, meticulous world of pandemics. What are you doing?"

"Dying." Ruby sighs, propping her feet up on the table in front of them. "I finished all those shows Sonika recommended- they were all fantasy trash by the way, don't watch them- and now I have nothing else to do but scroll and play basketball. It's getting boring, you know?"

"Yeah." Suddenly, an lightbulb went off in her head.

Apparently it showed in her expression, because Ruby began to watch her girlfriend in apprehension. "Daina... do you... have an idea?"

"Yes." Daina nods, her expression splitting into a grin. "For once in my life I may have an idea that benefits all of us... wanna hear it?"

Ruby regards her partner's smile with caution. "I'm going to regret this, aren’t I?"

»»————- :D ————-««

Soon enough, Daina had a game of Among Us (The Skeld, 2 impostors, 10 crew-mates) set up, and subsequently invited everyone (or near everyone) she knew to play. A Discord mic chat was also added in order to make the meetings less complicated.

Ruby was first to join, obviously, and after explaining the rules and controls to her four or five times, Daina sent her off to the other room (much to Ruby's bewilderment- why couldn't she cuddle with Daina _and_ play? It would be much comfier!). Sonika was next to join, and with her she brought Avanna, who was less than enthusiastic about playing. Dex showed up soon after with a number of complaints against his movie buddies, whining into the Discord chat that Daina had set up.

"I would have joined _sooner_ if Yohio and Maika went over 30! We got stuck at literally every light."

"Hey, it's not my fault you failed your test!" Yohio snapped back; he and Maika joined as well. "I have no intention of getting a speeding ticket, alright?"

"But you went so _slooow!"_

"Oh my god, guys, _please_ , shut up!" Ruby joined the fray. "We get it alright? You're two gay men arguing about stupid stuff, now please just kiss and make up."

 _"We're not in a relationship!"_ They both bellowed. Daina could swear she felt the cringe of everyone through her laptop at the microphones' peaking.

"... I mean it'd be fine if you hate fuc-"

Maika was cut off by Yohio making a sort of raspberry noise into the microphone, and Daina could hear Sonika holding back snorts of amusment.

"Is anyone else joining?" Dex asked after a while, when everyone had calmed down.

"I'm waiting for five more minutes before I start." Daina responds, "I sent the join code to Clara, Bruno, Cyva and Cyman."

"Ah yesss!" Maika cheered, "Fellow Spaniards!" 

"Is that even a word?" Ruby questioned, "I feel like it's not a word."

A moment passed after Daina's response when two more characters joined the game. They were confirmed to be Clara and Bruno a moment after arrival by Maika, and soon enough the last two people (Cyva and Cyman) joined as well. Daina explained the game and controls to them, and after confirming with everyone that they were ready, the game started. Daina took one last look over all the characters in the shuttle;

Daina, or "foxie" was orange with the cat ears for her hat (that was close as she could get to a fox, sadly).

Ruby, "djknsw", was pink with the devil horns.

Sonika, "u idiot i", chose dark green and had the 'dum' sticky note accessory.

Avanna, "Avie", claimed yellow and chose the plant as her hat.

Dex, "bark yap", was light blue with the surgeon's mask.

Yohio, "hio", got black with the headphones.

Maika, "que?", was white with the halo, and decided to have the child pet by her side.

Clara, or "claraaah", claimed red- she also got the little space dog pet.

Bruno, "juno", chose dark blue with the cowboy hat.

Cyva, or "diva diva die", ended up with light green as a color, but ended up not choosing a hat or pet.

Cyman, "cyborg", got brown and chose the _Henry Stickman_ Easter Egg as his pet.

The game starts, and Daina can hardly resist the evil smile that overtakes her as the Impostor screen shows up, Cyman being her partner. This game was going to be _fun_.

As the screen fades away, everyone began to run off to do their tasks. Daina notes that Sonika and Avanna stick together, same going for Bruno and Clara. Ruby decides to follow Daina- perfect prey for the first murder, he he...

After Ruby and Daina do their tasks in electircal, shields and storage, they head towards navigation. That's when the body report screen flashes up.

"Who dun it?" Sonika asks.

"Not who, but where." Avanna responds, speaking for the first time since she joined the game.

"I reported the body; it was in electrical." Maika responds to Sonika regardless. "I didn't see anyone leave the room, but I did run into Cyman a couple of times- I think he was running away from electrical."

"Cyman?" Yohio asks. "Have anything to say?"

"Uh..." The moment of hesitation was all the crew needed to confirm that Cyman was indeed an impostor. They swiftly vote him off, his character tumbling past the confirming line of text; _cyborg was An Impostor. 1 Impostor remains._

The meeting is over as quickly as it started, leaving Daina as the lone impostor. She silently curses Cyman's idiotic failure; she'd have to kill off the remainder of the crew fast if she wanted to secure a win.

She ditches Ruby- who probably assumes they'll buddy up again next round, bless her soul- in the cafeteria, making her way to admins. There, she can pretend to do a task while awaiting for a target- a target who soon arrives in the form of Sonika and Avanna (with Ruby close behind). She hides in the vent while they swipe cards; as soon as they stand still, she runs up and kills Sonika's character. She then hits the body report- hopefully it will work out.

"Sonika in admin; Avanna killed her." Daina reports swiftly, waiting for Avanna to go off.

That she does; "I- _what?"_ Avanna all but shrieks into the mic. _"You_ killed her!"

"You got proof?" Ruby asks, defending Daina no doubt. 

"Yeah." Dex agrees. "Where's the proof?"

"What _proof!"_ Avanna cries. "She was right there while we swiped cards!"

"Are you blaming me?" Daina feigns innocence perfectly. "I was just walking in while you murdered her!"

Maika hums in agreement to Daina's plight. "Avanna's acting kind of sus."

"No I'm not!"

"Vote Avie?" Cyva proposes. "I saw the whole thing go down."

 _"Why would I kill my own girlfriend?!"_ Avanna desperately scrambles for some sort of alibi, but in the end she fails. Her character tumbles past the lines; _Avie was not An Impostor. 1 Impostor remains._

Muting herself so she can laugh maniacally, Daina guides her character over to follow Ruby. Ruby leads her to storage once more to fix some more wires, and Daina stands by and pulls up the map. She grins; time to sabotage something. She goes with lights; with Ruby rendered harmless at the moment, Daina goes into the electrical room to wait for her prey. Bruno and Clara arrive, and Daina ends up killing them rather swiftly. With the lights still out, she quickly finds Yohio and Maika in the halls, killing them as well.

Running back to Ruby, Daina makes the decision, as the impostor, to end it. As Ruby's character's body hits the ground, the screen of victory lights up her laptop.

Everyone is unmuted, and Cyva yells in disbelief. "No way! No fucking way!" 

"That was a good game." Dex laughs, and a noise from Yohio makes it sound like his phone was chucked across the room.

"I told you!" Avanna cried, "I told you I told you _I_ _told you!"_

"I love being impostor," Daina laughs, ignoring Avanna's yells and Cyman's sheepish apologies for being a bad partner.

Ruby speaks as everything had calmed down; "I was betrayed-"

"Riiip." Clara drawls, laughing with Bruno. They had probably been using the same phone as a speaker.

"Betrayal, and from my own girlfriend-"

Avanna snorts, "At least _you_ weren't framed for murdering your girlfriend. I was voted off for no reason!"

"As are many, young one." Dex responds with a fake seriousness. "Your sacrifice was useless, Ravenheart."

"Tis the way of the game!" Sonika cheers.

"Ugh, you too Sonika?"

"Aw, you know you love me~"

Daina laughs at her friends' antics over the game; this had been a good idea after all. No one had any broken bones too, something she considered a bonus!

**Author's Note:**

> rip ruby died in 2020 because of trusting her gf too much
> 
> also hey hi hello i suck at resolutions


End file.
